staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
02 Stycznia 1999
thumb|left|100px 07.00 Samo życie 07.15 Agrolinia 07.40 Wszystko o działce i ogrodzie 08.05 Rynek 08.30 Wiadomości 08.40 Prognoza pogody 08.45 Album rycerski - Włodzimierz Gedymin 09.00 Ziarno - program redakcji katolickiej 09.20 Kroniki Narnii (Chronicles of Narnia) (5/6) - serial dla dzieci, W. Bryt. 1998 09.55 Dla dzieci: Bliskie spotkania z historią (4) 10.25 Walt Disney przedstawia: Kaczka paczka; Świąteczne życzenia (2) - film przygodowy, USA 1996 (emisja z teletekstem) 11.40 Taki jest świat 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Z kamerą wśród zwierząt: Zwierzęta - symbole bogactwa i pomyślności 12.40 Zabawy językiem polskim - teleturniej językowy 13.05 Sensacje XX wieku: Dwa żywioły. Skrzydła 13.30 Mojżesz w Hollywood - reportaż 14.00 Na zachód (Into the West) - film przygodowy, Irlandia 1992 15.40 TLP - Twoja Lista Przebojów 0-70055671-691 16.25 Pan Złota Rączka (Home Improvement) (40/50) - serial komediowy, USA 1991 17.00 Teleexpress 17.25 Jaka to melodia? - quiz 17.50 To jest telewizja 18.05 Sen o Dzikim Zachodzie (Dream West) (1/7) - serial, USA 1997, reż. Dick Lowry, wyk. Richard Chamberlain, Alice Krige, Claude Akina (50 min) 19.00 Wieczorynka: Tabaluga - serial animowany 19.30 Wiadomości i Sport 19.55 Prognoza pogody 20.05 Rok niebezpiecznego życia (The Year of Living Dangerously) - dramat sensacyjny, USA 1982 22.05 Namiot Jedynki: Maryla Rodowicz - Trzymaj się swoich chmur 22.55 Sportowa sobota 23.15 Robocop 2 - film SF, USA 1990 01.10 Klan (160,161,162,163) - telenowela, Polska 1998, reż. Paweł Karpiński (23 min) 02.45 Spotkania kabaretowe: Pod strzechą (powt.) 03.30 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 7.25 Sport-telegram (powt.) 7.30 Folkowe nuty 8.00 Tacy sami - w świecie ciszy 8.30 Program lokalny 9.30 Powitanie 9.35 Życie obok nas: Dzikie horyzonty (1): Kondory - serial dok. prod. angielskiej 10.00 Koncert Noworoczny z Wiednia (2) 11.20 Podróże w czasie i przestrzeni: Pod wspólnym niebem. Ginące ptaki znad Amazonki - serial dok. prod. USA 12.10 Kino bez rodziców: Spotkanie z Hanna-Barbera 12.35 Kino bez rodziców: Cudowne lata: Kto to jest ciotka Rose - serial prod. USA 13.10 Orkiestra Krystiana Zimermana 13.30 Ballykissangel - serial 14.25 W 80 dań dookoła swiata z Robertem Makłowiczem 15.00 Familiada - teleturniej (wydanie specjalne) 15.30 Złotopolscy - telenowela TVP 16.00 Wielka gra (1/99) - teleturniej 17.00 Siedlisko (1/9) - serial TVP 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Program lokalny 18.35 Duety do mety - teleturniej 19.05 Latający Cyrk Monty Pythona - serial kom. prod. angielskiej 19.40 Truskawkowe studio 20.05 Wiwat XX wiek! - pr. kabaretowy 21.15 Rybka zwana Dwójką 21.25 Najbardziej niebezpieczne poscigi policyjne (1/6) - serial dok. prod. USA 21.50 Słowo na niedzielę 22.00 Panorama 22.27 Prognoza pogody 22.40 1941 - komedia prod. USA (1979) 0.35 Dziewica bohater 1.10 Szala sprawiedliwosci: Sprawa braci Logan - film kryminalny prod. kanadyjskiej (1994); 1.55 Sport-telegram 2.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 7.00 Tajemniczy swiat swiętego Mikołaja - francuski serial anim. 7.25 Zwierzęta czterech pór roku - francuski serial animowany 7.30 Bajki dla Jasia i innych dzieci - niemiecki serial animowany 8.00 Podróże z małą gwiazdką - kanadyjski serial kukiełkowy 8.30 Opolski tydzień 8.55 Weekend - co, gdzie, kiedy? 9.15 TVP Katowice proponuje 9.30 Niebezpieczna zatoka - kanadyjski serial familijny. 10.00 Podróże kulinarne po Europie - francuski serial dokumentalny 10.30 Stulecie motoryzacji - niemiecki serial dokumentalny 11.00 Magazyn nie tylko sportowy 11.20 Telewizyjna encyklopedia multimedialna - ser. popularnonauk. 11.35 Kung-fu - serial przygodowy USA 12.30 Kalendarium kultury 12.45 Niebieskie podróże, czyli spotkanie z chórem Pinokio 13.10 Kronika towarzyska i rodzinan - program filmowy o życiu prywatnym znanych osób 13.30 Piraci - teleturniej 14.00 Krajobrazy - magazyn krajobrazowy 14.30 Śląska kronika filmowa 14.50 Spotkanie z dokumentem 15.10 Osobliwości 15.30 Świat przyrody - angielski serial przyrodniczy 16.20 Świat dzikich zwierząt - francuski serial przyrodniczy 16.30 Tak, panie premierze - angielski serial komediowy 17.00 Telefoniada bis - teleturniej z udziałem widzów 17.50 Skąd ten cytat? - zabawa literacka 18.00 Panorama 18.10 Aktualnosci - pr. informacyjny 18.30 Od Rawy do Rawy 19.00 Dolomity ponad wszystko 19.30 Paryż tańczy Diagilewa - inscenizacja naj sławniejszych pozycji Baletów Rosyjskich S. Diagilewa 21.00 Pina Bausch - niemiecki film dok. 21.30 Aktualnosci - program informacyjny 21.40 Tańcz z nami 22.00 Podróże kulinarne po Europie - francuski serial dokumentalny 22.30 Harvey - kom. obycz. USA; reż. George Schafer, wyk.: Leslie Nielsen, Harry Anderson, Swosie Kurtz 24.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 6.00 Disco Relax 7.00 Oskar - magazyn filmowy 7.30 W drodze - magazyn redakcji programów religijnych 8.00 Jumanji - serial anim. dla dzieci 8.25 Power Rangers - ser. komiksowy 8.50 Kalambury - program dla dzieci 9.20 Talent za talent 9.50 Owocmocna lista przebojów - program muzyczny 10.00 Strażnik Teksasu - ser. sens. USA 10.55 Wszystko o Annie - film prod. USA (1990 r., 94 min) 12.40 Ktos spał w moim łóżeczku - film fab. prod. USA (1963 r., 99 min) 14.30 Gospodarz: gra-zabawa 15.00 Magazyn 15.30 Oskar - magazyn filmowy 16.00 Informacje - 16.10 Zepter Sport Magazyn 16.20 Dziewięciu wspaniałych: gra-zabawa 17.15 F/X - serial amerykański 18.10 Xena, wojownicza księżniczka - serial fantasy 18.45 Disco Polo Live - Wizytówka (150) - wejście do programu 19.05 Disco Polo Live (150): Boys, Skaner, Akcent - magazyn muzyczny 20.00 Idż na całość (93) - show z nagrodami 20.50 Losowanie LOTTO i Szczęsliwego Numerka 21.00 Nocny patrol - ser. detektyw. 21.50 Soldier Boyz - film fab. prod. USA (1995 r., 85 min) 23.25 Ogłoszenie wyników LOTTO 23.30 Ostatni do wzięcia - ser. USA 0.05 Playboy: Pamiętnik czerwonego Pantofelka' Między snem a jawą 1.05 Romantyczna Sara - film fab. prod. USA (1994 r., 85 min) 2.40 Muzyka na bis 3.40 Pożegnanie thumb|left|100px 7.00 Telesklep 8.00 Omer (1) - serial animowany. dla dzieci 8.30 Wszystkie psy idą do nieba (4) - serial animowany dla dzieci 8.45 De De Reporter - pr. dla dzieci 9.00 Twój problem nasza głowa - program dla dzieci 10.15 Spadająca gwiazda - film dla dzieci, USA 11.50 Magazyn NBA 12.20 NBA 13.25 Big Star Party - program muzyczny 14.15 Gwiezdne wrota (18) - ser. USA 15.15 Buffy - Postrach wampirów (17) - serial dla młodzieży, USA 16.15 Multikino - filmy, gwiazdy, plotki 16.45 Studio tramwaj 17.15 Maraton usmiechu - liga dowcipów 17.45 Ale plama - pr. rozrywkowy 18.00 Wszystko albo nic - teleturniej 18.55 Pogoda 19.00 TVN Fakty 19.25 Sport 19.30 Być albo nie być - komedia, USA 21.30 To było grane! - program rozrywkowy prowadzi Kayah 22.45 Postrach nocy - horror, USA 0.35 Eddie Murphy - komedia, USA 2.10 Big Star Party - superlista 3.00 Granie na ekranie - program rozrywkowy thumb|left|100px 7.00 Nasz sklep - zakupy w TV 8.00 Sandokan - film animowany, Hiszpania 9.20 Winetou i książę nafty - film przygodowy 11.00 Za głosem serca (2) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 12.30 Gwiazdy mówią - horoskop na cały rok oraz najważniejsze wydarzenie roku 13.00 Gilette Sport - magazyn 13.30 Przynęta (22) - serial kryminalny USA 14.00 Cuda na 120 woltów - film dla dzieci, USA 14.30 Goście wojny - film sens. USA 16.05 VIP - wydarzenia i plotki ze świata showbiznesu w filmowym skrócie 16.15 Przepowiednie - film dok. 17.15 Za głosem serca (3) - film obyczajowy, Włochy 18.50 VIP – wydarzenia i plotki ze świata showbiznesu w filmowym skrócie 19.00 Extra Zoom – magazyn sensacji 19.30 Alfred Hitchcock przedstawia – serial kryminalny, USA 20.00 Kino akcji: Cień wątpliwości – thriller, USA 21.50 Nasze wiadomości 22.10 Horoskop na jutro 22.15 Rzeka Kwai – film dokumentalny 22.50 Ubiegłej nocy – komedia prod. amerykańskiej 0.25 Techno Party – program muzyczny 0.55 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 7.00 TV Polonia zaprasza, Program dnia 7.05 Klan 7.25 Klan 7.50 Klan 8.20 Liga Przebojów - Szczęśliwa trzynastka 9.00 Wiadomości 9.10 Hity satelity - propozycje programowe TV Polonia na nadchodzący tydzień 9.30 Ala i As: Dzień dobry Nowy Roku 9.45 Kolorowe nutki 9.50 Szafiki 10.20 Zwierzolub 10.40 Brawo bis 12.00 Wiadomości 12.10 Brawo bis 13.10 Spojrzenia na Polskę 13.30 Piraci 14.05 Polacy na Białorusi - reportaż 14.25 Od przedszkola do Opola: Tadeusz Wożniak 15.00 Skarbiec 15.30 Tajemnica Sagali 16.00 Wieści polonijne 16.15 Mówi się... 16.35 Ludzie listy piszą 16.55 Sport z satelity: Liga Mistrzów w piłce ręcznej kobiet Montex Lublin - Motor Zaporoże 17.35 Teleexpress (w przerwie meczu) 17.50 Sport z satelity: Liga Mistrzów w piłce ręcznej kobiet 18.25 Złotopolscy 18.50 Złotopolscy 19.15 Dobranocka: Podróże kapitana Klipera 19.30 Wiadomości 19.50 Prognoza pogody 19.55 Sport 20.05 Polonica: Fałszerstwo - film niem-franc. 21.50 Piasek live 22.30 Panorama 22.55 Prognoza pogody 23.05 Benefis Aloszy Awdiejewa 23.50 Co nam zostało z tych lat: Kropelka wspomnień, czyli Ludwik Sempoliński i jego piosenki 0.45 Program dnia, Powitanie widzów amerykańskich 0.50 Podróże kapitana Klipera 1.00 Wiadomości 1.20 Sport 1.24 Prognoza pogody 1.25 Złotopolscy 1.50 Złotopolscy 2.15 Sportowa sobota 2.30 Panorama 2.55 Prognoza pogody 3.05 Polonica: Fałszerstwo - film niem-franc. 4.50 Piasek live 5.30 Sport z satelity: Liga Mistrzów w piłce ręcznej kobiet Montex Lublin - Motor Zaporoże 6.40 Ludzie listy piszą 7.00 Zakończenie programu thumb|left|100px 6.00 4 x 4 – magazyn motoryzacyjny 6.30 Dyżurny satyryk kraju – program satyryczny T. Drozdy 7.00 Życie jak poker – polska telenowela 7.30 Miodowe lata – serial komediowy 8.00 Bonanza – serial USA 9.05 Kojak – amerykański serial kryminalny 9.55 Super Drive – serial animowany 10.40 Dennis rozrabiaka – serial animowany 11.00 John Roes, afrykańska przygoda – serial detektywistyczny 11.25 Wrestling: wszystkie chwyty dozwolone – serial 12.30 Tajemnicza dama – argentyńska telenowela 13.35 Magazyn motoryzacyjny młodych 14.00 Superstar – program satyryczny 14.30 Junior – show Jurka Petersburskiego Juniora 15.00 Disco Polo Live 16.00 Królowa śniegu – film fab. prod. USA 18.00 Dynastia – serial prod. USA 19.00 Kojak – amerykański serial kryminalny 19.50 Informacje 20.05 Detektyw aż nadto prywatny – film fab. prod. angielskiej 22.00 Idź na całość – show z nagrodami 23.00 F.T.W. - film fab. prod. USA 0.45 Wybranek panny Hobeon – film fab. prod. USA 2.20 Disco Relax 3.20 Pożegnanie thumb|left|100px 6.25 Autostrada do nieba – serial familijny 7.10 Siódme niebo – ser. familijny 7.55 Tata major – ser. komediowy 8.20 Opowieści złotej małpy – ser. przygodowy 9.10 Odjazdowe kreskówki 12.20 Czterej Muszkieterowie – film przygodowy, Wielka Brytania 14.10 Ukryta kamera – program rozrywkowy 14.35 Rodzina Potwornickich – ser. Kom. 15.00 Trzecia planeta od słońca – serial kom. 15.25 Steven Spielberg przedstawia: Niesamowite historie – serial fantastyczno-naukowy 16.15 Czynnik PSI – serial fantastyczno-naukowy 17.05 MANTIS – serial fantastyczno-naukowy 17.55 Komando Małolat – serial kryminalny 18.50 7 minut, wydarzenia dnia – pr. informacyjny 19.00 Extra Zoom – mag. sensacji 19.30 Prognoza pogody 19.35 Alfred Hitchock przedstawia – ser. Sens. 20.00 – 0.25 Sobota mocnych wrażeń: 20.00 Cień wątpliwości – thriller USA 21.50 Strefa zagrożenia – serial fantastyczno-naukowy 22.40 Obsesja – thriller USA 0.25 Czynnik PSI – serial fantastyczno-nauk. 1.10 Strefa zagrożenia – serial fantastyczno-nauk. 1.55 Cień wątpliwości – thriller, USA 4.05 Nocne granie na ekranie thumb|left|100px 06.00 The Learning Zone - blok programów dokumentalnych i edukacyjnych 07.00 BBC World News - wiadomości 07.25 Prime Weather - pogoda 07.30 Programy dla dzieci 10.00 Dr Who - serial s.f. 10.30 Style Challenge - program rozrywkowy 11.00 Ready, Steady, Cook - magazyn kulinarny 11.30 Fat Man in France - program kulinarny 12.00 Italian Regional Cookery - program kulinarny 12.30 Ken Horn's Hot Wick - program kulinarny 13.00 Style Challenge - program rozrywkowy o modzie 13.25 Prime Weather - pogoda 13.30 Ready, Steady, Cook - magazyn kulinarny 14.00 Nature Detectives - program przyrodniczy 14.30 Eastenders Omnibus - serial 16.00 Programy dla dzieci 17.00 Seaview 17.30 Top of the Pops - program muzyczny 18.00 Dr Who - serial s.f. 18.30 Looking Good - poradnik dla kobiet 19.00 Animal Hospital Goes West - serial dokumentalny 20.00 Agony Again 20.30 2 point 4 Children - serial komediowy 21.00 Dangerfield - serial 22.00 BBC World News - wiadomości 22.25 Prime Weather - pogoda 22.30 Ruby Wax Meets - program rozrywkowy 23.00 Top of the Pops - program muzyczny 23.30 Comedy Nation 00.00 Riping Yarns - program komediowy 00.30 Later with Jools Holland - magazyn muzyczny 01.30 The Learning Zone - blok programów dokumentalnych i edukacyjnych thumb|left|100px 06.00 Dziennik TV5 06.15 French Focus - język francuski 06.30 Horizon - magazyn 07.00 Outremers - magazyn 08.00 TV5 minutes 08.05 Journal de Radio Canada 08.30 Bus et Compagnie - program dla dzieci i młodzieży 09.30 Genies en herbe - teleturniej 10.00 TV5 minutes 10.05 Magellan - magazyn 10.30 Branché - magazyn gier wideo 11.00 TV5 minutes 11.05 Decouverte 11.30 Furiambule - program edukacyjny 12.00 TV5 minute 12.05 A bon entendeur - mag. 12.30 Dziennik France 3 13.00 Plaisins du monde - magazyn 15.00 Dziennik TV5 15.15 Journal des Arts et du Spectacle - informacje kulturalne 15.30 Paris chic choc - magazyn 16.00 Itindraire bis - magazyn 16.30 Les carnets du bourlingueur - magazyn 17.00 Urgence - serial 18.00 TV5 minutes 18.05 Question pour un champion - teleturniej 18.30 Dziennik TV5 19.00 Sport Africa - magazyn sportowy 19.30 Dziennik telewizji belgijskiej 20.00 Les gens du voyage - film dok. 21.00 Orchestre National de Barbes 22.00 Dziennik telewizji francuskiej 22.30 Les braconniers de Belledombre - obyczajowy, wyk. Niels Dubost, Benjamin Rotaud 00.00 Telecinema - magazyn filmowy 00.30 Soir 3 - dziennik 01.00 Dziennik telewizji szwajcarskiej 01.30 Boullon de culture - magazyn kulturalny, powt. 02.45 Viva - magazyn, powt. Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP Katowice z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Nasza TV z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki RTL 7 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat 2 z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki BBC Prime z 1999 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV5 z 1999 roku